


How Did We Get on the Floor?

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [12]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature throws a wrench into Tom's plans, so he and Marie stay in ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Get on the Floor?

**Author's Note:**

> an SSS submission ...
> 
> hope you like it!

It seemed as if everything was conspiring against me. Marie was away visiting her parents for a few days, and I had been miserable. She was supposed to be gone for a week, but thankfully, came back early.

So I had planned a few special days for us, as I’d be leaving on some promotional things for both “I Saw the Light” and “High Rise.” I was hoping that she might be able to come with me, but the museum wouldn’t give her the time off.

We had to adjust yesterday’s plans because Luke goofed, but I forgave him. Marie and I had a great time anyway.

Mother Nature was at fault today. The day had dawned dreary and misty, and it only got worse. By the time we had woken up, it was raining.

_So much for us spending a lovely day in the park and strolling around town…_

Marie wasn’t too upset though. After I made breakfast for us, we decided to take a quick trip over to her house, so she could get a few things.

By the early afternoon, thunderstorms were blanketing the area in succession. We couldn’t catch a break.

As I waited for her in the Jag, I wondered what she needed that wasn’t already at my house.

She was drenched by the time she covered the short distance from her front door to the car.

“Angel! Are you ok?” I chuckled.

As she shook her head, water sprayed everywhere.

“I’m so sorry! I’m getting your Jag all soggy,” Marie sighed.

“Ehehehe … no worries. I just don’t want you catching a chill,” I responded.

She winked at me, and said, “I think I might know a way for you to warm me up …”

Moaning, I started the car. “I do have to drive us home, you know.”

She laughed. “Yes, but I don’t think you’ll be too angry with me later.”

We arrived home and made dinner. I poured us some wine as we were cooking. It was a simple meal, but delightful.

After cleaning up, I poured a Jameson for myself and some brandy for Marie, and joined her in the living room.

Marie had suggested we watch a movie, so I chose a Bond film for her. We snuggled on the couch, watching “From Russia with Love” – her favorite – as the rain continued to beat down.

We were about halfway through the movie when she paused it. She got up, went into the kitchen, and returned with 2 bottles – my Jameson and her brandy.

“Thirsty angel?” I joked.

She gestured toward my empty glass. “No more than you!”

By the time the movie was finished, we had each finished our respective bottles. I had also downed half of another bottle.

I had never seen Marie drunk, and I hadn’t been this inebriated in … I couldn’t remember how long.

Marie stood up, fell over the arm of the sofa, and then righted herself.

She sighed. “Meet me upstairs in 7 minutes.”

“Sleven?” I slurred.

She nodded, wobbling a bit. “Yup. I got a … suhprize for yooo!”

I couldn’t help but laugh as she teetered up the stairs. I looked at the clock, but it was a blur. So I set the timer on my phone.

I must have zoned out, because I heard something beeping. After a few minutes I realized that it was the phone, and that it was time to join Marie.

It took me a few tries to get going, and I needed to use both hands on the railing to haul myself up the seemingly endless stairs.

As I approached the bedroom, I heard music playing.

When I opened the door, I saw Marie, standing near the bed, waiting for me. I was hoping she’d be naked, or scantily clad, but nope. She was still fully dressed.

She motioned for me to join her, so I staggered over to the bed.

“Sit, and enjoy…” she sighed.

“Marie, whuh …” was all I managed to say before she turned up the music.

She turned around, swaying a bit, and smiled. And then it began …

Marie slowly slid her sweater off her shoulders, and began unbuttoning her shirt. I felt my mouth drop open as I saw the blue satin bra peeking through. I moaned as her shirt fell to the floor.

She then started dancing to the music. Even in my drunken stupor, the sight of her hands on her own body was extremely arousing.

As her hands began to unzip her skirt, I groaned.

“Bayshunce, darrrlingg,” she said drunkenly, turning around.

Sliding her skirt and slip down over her hips, I grabbed onto the blankets. I was most pleased with this new lingerie, especially these panties that were showing quite a lot of her firm ass.

“Yummy …” I said, starting to breathe a little heavier.

When Marie turned around, I nearly slid off the bed. Her bra was just barely containing her voluptuous breasts, and all my alcohol laden brain could think of was ridding her of said garment and tasting them.

She slowly walked over to me and stumbling, straddled my lap.

“So I gless you liked my lil show,” she sighed in my ear as her hand snaked down to my crotch.

“Ohhhh yesssss,” I said as I wrapped my arms around.

We leaned in to kiss each other, but being as drunk as we were, we missed. She giggled, and I rested my forehead against hers.

“Langelll … I sorry …” I sighed.

Marie then put her hands on my face. “Stlop talking.”

“Mmmmmm,” I groaned as I worked on unclasping her bra.

Being so intoxicated was severely hindering my efforts. So Marie reached around to help. Unfortunately, she threw off our balance and we went crashing to the floor.

Shocked, we stared at each for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Seeing Marie beneath me, her luscious breasts straining to get out of their satiny confines spurred me into action.

I slipped the straps off her shoulders and moaned. I dragged my tongue across her collarbone before taking one hardened nipple into my eager mouth. I loved how Marie felt squirming beneath me. I licked her lips before claiming her other nipple.

“Tom,” she sighed.

I picked my head up and finally kissed her. I loved how the brandy tasted on her lips.

I then began to leave a trail of rather wet and sloppy kisses down her chest and abdomen until I reached that desired spot.

Marie groaned as I pulled the blue panties from her, already soaked from my lavish treatment of her breasts.

Placing kisses on each thigh, I worked my way back up until I reached my destination.

I stole a glance up at my angel and smiled. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open, anticipating my lips on her.

I slowly drug my lips through her sweet wetness and moaned. I heard her sigh as I continued to savor her.

Soon enough I felt her hands tugging at my short curls, and I slid 2 fingers inside of her.

“Tom …” she whined as I let my tongue caress her clit.

I could feel her inching closer to her release, so I lightly sucked on her now swollen nub.

“TOM!” she cried as the euphoria hit her.

I lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar as she came back to me.

“Tom … please …” she whimpered.

I shakily propped myself up and struggled to undress. Without warning I felt Marie’s hands tugging my pants down.

“Thomassss …” she panted as she wrapped her slender fingers around my semi-hard cock.

“Unf,” was all I managed to say as I lost myself in the sensation of her soft hands gently stroking me.

I fell back against the bed when her tongue grazed the head, swiping the liquid already dripping from me.

Despite my inebriation, I knew I couldn’t let Marie continue. So I pushed her back down onto the floor, and hungrily crawled up her scrumptious body.

Given how drunk I still was, it took me a few tries to maneuver myself inside of her. But when I did, it was SO worth it.

Marie was so warm, and wet that I slid all the way in on the first, well actually 3rd thrust.

We were both so aroused, not only from the alcohol but from her little striptease that we wasted no time in setting a fast rhythm. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of her. I yelped when she grabbed onto my ass.

Suddenly, I was on my back, and Marie was staring down at me, her beautiful blue eyes now dark with lust.

I growled as she started riding me, her pace even more punishing than mine.

The sight of her sensuous breasts bouncing excited me even more. I shot up, grabbed her ass, and took one of her nipples back into my hungry mouth.

Marie screamed at the sensory overload.

I could feel how close she was, and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer either.  I wrestled her, forcing her down on her back, and wantonly drove into her.

Even as the strong storm raged outside, only our breathy moans could be heard.

It wasn’t long before I felt Marie’s nails digging into my back as her orgasm consumed her. Feeling her tighten around me ignited my own, and I screamed her name as I emptied myself deep inside of her.

I collapsed onto my elbows, and rolled us onto our sides. I was still inside of her when she spoke.

“Tom …” Marie said quietly.

She whimpered as she shifted and I slid out of her. She laid her head on my chest.

“Hmm …” I answered sleepily.

“How did we get on the floor?” she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I had no idea.

“No clue … we’ll figure it out later …”

“Tom … I love you …” she sighed.

“And I love you, my precious angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
